They'd Never Guess
by Silverstarfox
Summary: Throttle comes the garage looking good and going on a date and the others try to get him to tell him who his girlfriend is.


Ok this is my second story but I'm not sure how it will be received.

Disclaimer I don't own BMFM, I only own Tempest and Silver.

**They'd Never Guess**

Vinnie looked up as Throttle strolled into Ninja Ops, wide smile on his face. The tan mouse continued grinning as he sat, leaning back against the small table.

"What's got you so happy?" Modo asked, sitting next to Vinnie.

"Nothing." Vinnie glanced over at Modo, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Throttle's got a hot date." Charley chirped, coming down the stairs with Silver at her side. Throttle shot her a startled look, as though he was trying to figure out how she knew.

"Huh?" Vinnie looked from the grinning human to the slightly shocked Throttle, then back again. This was news. He hadn't known Throttle had been seeing anyone.

"Well that explains it. I was wondering why you weren't your normal broody self this morning." Silver teased lightly, seemingly not put out that Throttle hadn't told her.

"It's no big deal; we're just going to check out the carnival outside of town." Throttle shrugged it off, the grin slowly slipping back onto his face.

"Not true! According to Silver he spent over an hour in the bathroom today!" Charley poked the tan's shoulder playfully, enjoying the gossip way too much. Throttle shot a mock glare at her, apparently in too much of a good mood to care. Throttle spent an hour in the bathroom, and yet his hair appeared even messier than usual. Vinnie snuck a look at Modo. They'd all been planning on going to the carnival later, maybe they'd run into Throttle and his date there, do a little snooping.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Modo smirked. Throttles face turned bright pink, as he ran his hands nervously through his hair.

"Uh…you're met….her before."

"When?" Silver asked, intrigued.

"You know…at the track, in town…just around." He got the feeling that Throttle didn't want them to know, which was suspicious in itself. Since when did Throttle not tell them all about his dates…not that he went on a lot of them, come to think about it. Although, none of them really did, being bikers and mice did that to people. Silver's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Melissa Troy!" Throttle for his part looked appalled.

"That would be a 'no' then." Vinnie commented, watching Throttle carefully.

"Okay, how about…" Silver trailed off, thinking. "Sarah Christensian?" Throttle shot his sister an incredulous look.

"Look, dude. I can basically guarantee that you'll never guess." Throttle assured his sister.

"Never guess what?"

They all looked up as the smoke grey mouse walked in, joining them. Except, she'd forgone her usual oil stained clothes, for well fitting black jeans and a black shirt with purple designs on it.

"Wow, Tempest, looking good! Going somewhere important?" Charley teased. Tempest for her part just raised an eyebrow, sitting in her chair and turning to face them.

"Never guess what?" She repeated.

"Who Throttles secret girlfriend is." Modo replied, grinning. The tan in question was turning various shades of pink and red, shooting a pleading look at the woman.

"Oh really?" She asked, amusement colouring her voice.

"Yeah, none of us can figure out who it might be." Vinnie commented. Well, he had a few ideas, but none of them seemed to fit. Tempest for her part looked like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"You already know!" Charley cried out suddenly. Tempest smirked as the others stared at her. A loud 'thunk' echoed around the room as Throttle dropped his head down onto the table in defeat.

"You told her, but not me?" Silver asked, looking slightly put out.

"Don't be too hard on him Silver, I had to know." Silver looked at Tempest dubiously.

"Why?" Tempest opened her mouth to respond, but Throttle cut her off, head shooting up in alarm.

"No reason! Really, no reason!" Vinnie looked back and forth between the two older mice. Tempest knew, had to know and Throttle didn't want anyone to find out? Things were slowly falling into place, like how those two always seemed to be together, how when they exchanged glances it seemed to go on and on or how they always seemed to be finding some excuse to be near one another.

"Oh my god!" Vinnie's mouth fell open as the realisation hit him. Throttle looked up sharply, amusement still colouring Tempest's face. "You and- and the girlfriend is…wow!" He finished. Throttle was watching him warily. Tempest already knew about his and Charley's relationship, knew that at least two of the gang wouldn't care if the two older mice got together.

Vinnie grinned suddenly. "Dude, this is so awesome! We totally have to double date some time!" Throttle let out a relieve sigh, glancing quickly over at Tempest.

"Alright, I'm going." Tempest stood suddenly, eyes landing briefly on the tan mouse. She was giving him a choice, Vinnie realised with a start. Keep it a secret or let the others find out.

He watched as the tan hesitated, seemingly having an internal battle with himself, before climbing to his feet and striding over to Tempest, pulling their heads together quickly, kissing her soundly. That was one way of coming out, a little dramatic, but he'd have to consider it, when he and Charley were ready to let the others know.

"Ready to go then?" Tempest asked, as Throttle pulled back, linking their hands. The others watched, mouths hanging open, eyes wide.

"Yup." Throttle turned to the others, face tinted pink again. "My _girlfriends_ name is Tempest. I'll explain everything later." He promised his sister, making a quick retreat up the stairs, pulling Tempest along behind him.

Silence descended on the group for a moment, then-

"How on earth did Vinnie figure that out?!" He had some explaining to do.

This is something of an experiment so if it's not that good let me know but please don't flame me.


End file.
